theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Steffy Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester (formerly Spencer) is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful'', currently portrayed by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood since 2008. Biography Conception, Birth, and Childhood Steffy and her identical twin sister Phoebe were born to Taylor Forrester and Ridge Forrester during a difficult pregnancy when Taylor was ill with tuberculosis. She was named for her grandmother, Stephanie Forrester. She has an older brother also by Taylor and Ridge named Thomas Forrester . During a family boat trip in St. Thomas, two-year-old Steffy fell overboard and was presumed dead in a shark attack was later revealed that Morgan DeWitt (a deranged woman who had once been forced by Stephanie to abort Ridge's baby) had actually kidnapped Steffy.Morgan dyed Steffy's hair red to match her own so she could raise her. Ridge and Taylor rescued her and Morgan was institutionalized. Early Teen Years In 2002, Taylor was "killed" in an altercation with Sheila Carter . After a period of mourning, Ridge remarried Brooke Logan , who helped raise Steffy and her siblings. Brooke and Taylor are great enemies and fought over Ridge for years. They didn't know that Taylor's former husband, Prince Omar of Morocco replaced Taylor's body with a wax dummy and healed the real Taylor at his palace. When Taylor reappeared in 2005, Ridge returned to her, reuniting Steffy with her family.The following year, Taylor revealed that long ago she had slept with James Warwick, which torpedoed her marriage to Ridge. Steffy and Phoebe left to attend boarding school in London, although Phoebe returned by herself in 2006. Return to L.A. in Adulthood Steffy (now fraternal twins with Phoebe instead of identical) arrived home in 2008, determined to work her way up at Forrester Creations . She started in the shipping department, where she met Marcus Walton . When Donna Logan took over at Forrester, Steffy dug up dirt and found out that Donna was Marcus' birth mother. Though Ridge disapproved of Steffy dating Donna's son, things went well until Rick Forrester got control of the company himself and sent Marcus to Forrester International so Steffy would be available. Romance with Rick Rick had been dating Phoebe but slept with her mother Taylor when Taylor became an alcoholic. Phoebe found out and became enraged leading an angry Phoebe to confront Rick in his car. Phoebe got physical which caused a crash in which she died. Steffy and Phoebe's father, Ridge, who didn't like Rick from the beginning, got enraged and hated Rick for killing Phoebe. Steffy initially blamed Rick, but bonded with him as she grieved, leading to a kiss. Marcus returned and wanted to marry Steffy, but by then, she was more interested in Rick. When the secret relationship was exposed, Ridge fumed because of Rick's part in Phoebe's death, and Steffy found the entire family against her including her brother Thomas who almost killed Rick in an explosion that was meant to scare him. Steffy agreed to marry Rick, but he resented Ridge's treatment of Brooke over the years and only proposed to Steffy to hurt Ridge & ruin his marriage to Brooke. Rick boasted about it to Ridge, but Ridge recorded the conversation. Steffy dumped Rick after hearing it, then briefly took him back before finally realizing that their relationship would never withstand all the family opposition. Marcus later tried unsuccessfully to revive things with Steffy. Attempts To End Bridge/Tridge Love Triangle Steffy was thrilled when Ridge ended up going back to Taylor on his own. But as their wedding approached, Steffy faked text messages to Brooke to make sure the marriage happened. Brooke found out and stopped the wedding, cementing her place as Steffy's enemy. Steffy was attracted to Owen Knight, who was married to Jackie Marone . Owen was tempted by Steffy's overtures, but remained faithful to Jackie. Romance with Bill Bill Spencer, Jr. , acquired Forrester Creations, and Steffy became intrigued by the older man. Steffy earned her a promotion to Head of Public Relations. Bill was engaged to Katie Logan , though he didn't mind when Steffy kissed him. Steffy minded when Bill married Katie and made her CEO of Forrester. Katie offered her sisters the leadership positions the Forrester men turned down, which set her on an anti-Logan campaign. She used the attraction between her and Bill to get the company back into Forrester hands. She arranged a seduction and swiped Katie's engagement ring from Bill's bedroom before any lovemaking could take place. Steffy threatened to tell Katie how she got the ring if Bill didn't sign the company over to her. Steffy edged the Logans out by dividing the company's stock equally between Ridge, Stephanie, Eric , and Taylor Exposing Brooke and Oliver "Broliver" Scandal and Rivalry with Hope Stepping up her battle against the Logans, Steffy tried to seduce Oliver Jones , the boyfriend of her step-sister, Hope Logan. Oliver didn't bite, but Steffy did manage to publicly embarrass Hope at a showing for her Hope For The Future fashion line by rigging the sign to read "Ho" For The Future. When Oliver inadvertently videotaped Brooke's daughter, Bridget Forrester cheating on her husband, Steffy wanted to use the footage to hurt Brooke's family, but Oliver talked her out of it. Instead, Steffy went for the jugular after Brooke "accidentally" had sex with Oliver at Hope's graduation party, where everyone wore masks. Steffy told Brooke she wouldn't go public about the tryst if Brooke left Forrester and sent Hope away to college. Oliver also had to date Steffy. Brooke defused Steffy's bomb by telling Ridge about Oliver herself. A forgiving Ridge forced Steffy to craft a video tribute to Brooke. Computer tech Liam Cooper mistakenly recorded Steffy talking to Ridge about Brooke's betrayal. Justin Barber, Liam's boss at Spencer Publications coerced Liam into augmenting Steffy's video with the recording, betting that Brooke's scandal would help sell magazines. Ridge fired Steffy when the video went public, but Steffy got Liam to help clear her name. Taylor demonstrated her faith by gifting her with her 25% share in Forrester. Angry with Ridge, Steffy momentarily considered selling the stock to Bill, who still wanted the company. Thomas and Brooke's Affair Steffy transferred to Forrester International after making a few moves on Liam, who had started dating Hope. Steffy came home with Bill Spencer on her mind. She recalled their flirtations and declared that she was a better match for Bill than Katie. Steffy claimed to understand Bill's motivation after saving Amber Moore from Bill's murder plot, which prompted Katie to walk out. Later, she desperately asked Bill for help when Thomas went missing at sea. Bill declared his love for Steffy after the rescue brought them closer, but he refused to leave Katie. Steffy was overjoyed when Ridge divorced Brooke and planned to remarry Taylor upon learning that Thomas and Brooke had sex on a deserted island while hopped up on psychedelic berries. Ridge later returned to Brooke when it turned out Thomas lied about the encounter because Stephanie promised him her stock. Marriage to Liam Feeling abandoned, Steffy sought comfort in Bill's arms. Bill promised to leave Katie, but Katie had a heart attack when Taylor exposed the affair. Devastated when Bill opted to stay with Katie, Steffy slipped in her bathtub, hit her head and almost drowned. She was saved by Bill's son Liam (who had stopped by to return his key) and develped a crush on him. Liam's fiancee Hope, wanted to remain a virgin until her wedding night. Steffy gave Liam a shoulder to cry on and let him know she was sexually available. Hope saw Liam kissing her and broke things off in a cell phone message. Confused, Liam found Hope's engagement ring on his mantel and offered it to Steffy instead. But Steffy knew that Liam and Hope would reunite if they got a chance to talk. Steffy went to Bill who arranged a trip to Aspen, Colorado for her and Liam. Hope found out and followed. Hope got trapped in a gondola above a ski slope and was forced to watch Steffy and Liam exchange vows. Steffy sensed that Liam still thought of Hope, so Bill sent Liam away with Steffy to Cabo San Lucas. Coincidentally, Hope (who had been spending time with Thomas) ended up at the same resort. Steffy and Thomas worked to keep Liam and Hope from seeing each other, but the attempt backfired, leading to an ATV chase in which Steffy was seriously injured. At the hospital, Liam wanted an annulment when Steffy confessed her deceptions in Aspen and Cabo. Bill faked Steffy's MRI so it said she had a blood clot that could become fatal under stress. Liam felt obligated to stay with Steffy, but Katie got suspicious and eventually uncovered Bill's machinations. Steffy was horrified that Bill would make her parents think she was going to die. She held out for a proper divorce from Liam, feeling an annulment would deem their marriage invalid. Skiing Accident Rick used his past with her to get the annulment papers signed for Hope. Steffy had written "loser" in place of a signature, halting Liam and Hope's wedding. Steffy was sure Liam would be back if she waited it out. Steffy created a ski line and attended Aspen's Fashion Week, which also brought Liam out to cover the event. Hope made the trip as well, but she was abusing anti-anxiety medication and was so strung out when she went skiing that she crashed into Steffy. Liam was furious and stayed by Steffy's side in the hospital where she had a change of heart and signed the annulment papers. When Liam tore them up, Steffy felt she still had a chance, but ultimately, she told Liam to marry Hope. Hope and Liam's Invalid Wedding Having forged a tentative friendship with Hope, Steffy hesitated accepting an invitation to Hope's wedding in Puglia, Italy. Bill hinted the tide could turn in Steffy's favor, so Steffy attended. Steffy was at Liam's side when he found a note that implied Hope had jilted him, so Liam kissed Steffy and prepared to away with her on the Spencer jet. Hope later returned and explained that the appearance of her estranged father, Deacon Sharpe, had delayed her. Steffy overheard the conversation and again encouraged Liam to marry Hope. Steffy watched the ceremony from afar, but slipped and fell into the Adriatic Sea. She was furious when she discovered that Bill had sprung Deacon from jail in an attempt to push Liam back toward Steffy. An iPad had accidentally recorded video of Liam and Steffy making out in Italy. Steffy deleted it but first e-mailed a copy to herself. Hope and Liam's Failed Wedding (2/5) Ultimately, Hope saw it and declared she hated Steffy before insisting on a fresh wedding to Liam. The night before the ceremony, Steffy "kidnapped" Liam to a club to show him how much fun his life could be without Hope. When a hungover Liam arrived for his wedding sporting dyed hair and a tattoo, Hope mindlessly started freaking out again. Steffy let Liam know they could have a wonderful relationship when he was ready. Liam sought Steffy out after a failed attempt to reunite with Hope, so Steffy took him to a "secret cabin" on Brooke's property where she had spent time with Ridge as a child. Steffy and Liam made love there which Donna Logan saw and reported back to Bill and Brooke. Steffy was happy to finally have reunited with Liam. Steffy's Pregnancy Steffy and Liam's flight to Hawaii was diverted to Aspen when Bill and Brooke needed the Spencer jet to look for Katie, who had disappeared during a bout with postpartum depression. Steffy helped Liam look after his new baby brother, Will. When it was evident Katie wasn't in Aspen, Steffy and Liam found time to go parasailing together. Returning to Los Angeles, Liam asked Steffy to move in with him. Steffy agreed, but kept her penthouse loft in an effort to maintain her independence. Ridge, who had relocated to Paris, wanted Steffy to visit. Steffy and Liam made love and Steffy later found out she was pregnant. Steffy rushed to tell Liam but spied Liam kissing Hope in their bedroom. When Taylor found her pregnancy test, Steffy ordered her mother to keep it a secret. Instead, Steffy told Liam he could use the time to explore his residual feelings for Hope as long as he didn't cross the line. She was comforted when Liam said he'd remain loyal. When Steffy called Liam at home and found out Hope was with him, she was upset. She flew home to tell Liam about their baby but kept mum after Liam, who wanted time to decide between Steffy and Hope, asked Steffy to move out. While arguing with Hope over Liam, Steffy bashed Brooke, prompting Hope to shove Steffy into a desk causing her to hit the desk belly first. 2nd Marriage to Liam When Taylor accompanied her to her sonogram, Steffy's unborn child did not appear to be harmed. She found out that Brooke had planned a surprise wedding for Hope and Liam, which Steffy stopped with the announcement of her pregnancy. Brooke was trying to manipulate thinking Steffy was lying when Steffy showed her the sonograms and Taylor and Brooke kept bashing each other. When Liam chose to make a home with Steffy and the baby, she offered to let Liam go if he wasn't absolutely sure, unaware that Hope had encouraged him to marry Steffy before the baby was born. Steffy was thrilled when Taylor announced that Eric had agreed to have the wedding in the Forrester courtyard. Unlike Steffy's Aspen wedding to Liam, Steffy's family was in attendance (except for Ridge). Steffy shocked them all by riding up the aisle on a motorcycle, wearing a black dress/suit ensemble that she had gotten Eric to design. Liam surprised her by having her "all-time favorite" singer, Julia Michaels, perform at the reception. Steffy then correctly guessed that Liam had arranged for their honeymoon to be in Aspen, and she and Liam even considered naming their child Aspen in honor of their favorite place. Tragic Miscarriage Liam and Steffy gleefully bought baby clothes and picked out colors for the nursery. She then paid a visit to Thomas, who had moved into Taylor's old beach house with Oliver. Steffy told Thomas how happy she and Liam were, unaware that a tearful Hope was within earshot. She empathized with Hope and was so moved when Hope broke down and admitted she was happy for Steffy that she hugged her rival. Not wanting to keep Liam waiting, Steffy decided to dodge a traffic jam by riding her motorcycle home though she had promised Liam she wouldn't ride while pregnant. A car darted in front of her which caused her to wipe out. Having suffered another concussion (on top of the concussions she'd had before), Steffy didn't remember being pregnant. But with Liam's coaching, she put the pieces together and was horrified to learn she had lost their baby. As Steffy slid into a deep depression, Taylor begged her not to blame herself for riding the motorcycle. She took a baseball bat to the bike and latched on immediately when Taylor suggested that Steffy and Liam have another baby. Infertility Katie was badgering Steffy to leave Hope and Liam alone which led Steffy to faint and who Katie who was responsible for this took her to the hospital to see Dr. Caspary . Steffy was told a botched D&C procedure had rendered her unable to have more children and Katie offered her unprecedented support. She refused to tell Liam about her infertility and swore Katie to secrecy. After spending the night alone in her loft to think, Steffy announced she was moving to Paris and told Liam she wanted a divorce, cryptically insisting that Hope could give him something she couldn't. In Paris, Steffy ignored Liam's voicemails & texts and was surprised weeks later when Liam showed up on her doorstep wanting answers. Steffy eventually broke down and admitted she couldn't conceive again, but rejected Liam's suggestions of adoption or surrogacy. Even though Liam wanted Steffy to come home, she stood her ground about him returning to Hope. As Liam left, Steffy thought better of it and tried to catch him in the hallway, but she was too late. Later, she notified Liam by e-mail that she would only accept a divorce and not an annulment, meaning Liam (who had moved on with Hope) would have to wait six months before marrying her. Steffy continued to communicate with Liam, ultimately changing her mind and agreeing to his request for an annulment so he could wed Hope. She received an unexpected visitor in Paris: Taylor, who had left Eric after he sided with Brooke one too many times. Later, Liam accidentally sent Steffy the tribute video he had crafted for Hope. When Steffy asked Liam to make one for them, she unintentionally set off a firestorm caused Hope to break her engagement with Liam. This happened because Hope began to cheat on Liam with Liam's half-brother they didn't know at the time, Wyatt Fuller. Wyatt's controlling calculating mother, Quinn Fuller, had a child with Bill when she was a teenager and Bill gave her money and told her to have an abortion but Quinn gave birth to Wyatt. Quinn is a little bit obsessive compulsive about Wyatt and Hope's relationship. Quinn knew about the video to Hope, and watched the one to Steffy on Liam's tablet and sent it to Hope deleting the thread. Hope received this at Big Bear and had a fight with Liam ending their 4th engagement leaving back to L.A. Fertile Again and Persuaded by Quinn Steffy Forrester, returned to L.A. for a doctors appointment and came to see her grandfather Eric again where she met Quinn. Quinn gets a smile to see Steffy. While Steffy was getting on her plane to fly back to Paris, Quinn told Eric she'd meet at Forrester International in Paris and catch the flight with Steffy. Quinn arrives on the jet and convinces Steffy to break up Hope and Liam. Quinn continues to persuade Steffy to go back to Los Angeles and reunite with Liam so Hope can be with Wyatt, but Steffy shows no interest of going back and Quinn is told of how Steffy tragically miscarried Liam's child after a motorcycle accident. Quinn is deeply heartbroken for Steffy's pain. Once settled in at Forrester International, Quinn overhears Steffy on the phone with Dr. Caspary in which she informs Steffy that after several medical procedures is finally able to conceive a child to full term. Quinn again tries to convince Steffy that she should go back and reunite with Liam as well as deliver the news that she is able to conceive again. Steffy once again shows no interest of going back to Los Angeles, but can't hide her deep feelings she still has for Liam. Liam also gave Hope and ultimatum and she chose to be with Liam and Liam made her cut ties with Wyatt and Quinn from Forrester. Eric chose to fight against this. Quinn convinces Steffy to go back to L.A. and to meet with Liam in the cabin. Quinn leaves a note in Hope's bedroom before her wedding with Liam that Liam wanted her to meet him in the cabin despite tradition. Steffy backed away when Liam saw her through the window and brought her in to talk. Steffy told Liam the great news in which he was happy for her. Hope trailed down and saw them talking and called off the wedding running off. Hope flew to Hawaii with Wyatt and rehired Quinn Artisan Jewelry. Hope remained loyal to Wyatt and Steffy flew back to Paris. Ridge and R.J. then moved back to L.A. shortly after. Hope later marries Wyatt in Milan, when Hope was supposed to marry Liam in Paris, but Quinn pushed Ivy Forrester into the Seine, forcing Liam to save her,a dn be to late for Hope. Hope miscarried Wyatt's baby and fled for Milan to be with Brooke, and Wyatt later did the same. Liam started a romance with Ivy Hope miscarried Wyatt's baby and fled for Milan to be with Brooke, and Wyatt later did the same. Controlling Forrester Creations Forrester Creations was at war with Rick as CEO after Caroline and Ridge's affair. Liam told Bill he wants to take over Forrester Creations. Bill asked Liam how is he going to do that and Liam stated he was married to her. Bill was thrilled Liam wanted to use Steffy and Liam stated she's in L.A. because he followed her online post. Liam called Steffy and explained he wanted to meet with her and Steffy stated at his house. Steffy appeared at Liam's remembering all the great memories they've shared. Steffy asked if he missed her and he stated how could he. Liam asked Steffy if her and Ridge are still talking and she didn't reply but stated she talked to Hope. Liam asked how she was and Steffy stated some topics don't come up. Steffy then stated she never replaced that motorcycle. Liam and Steffy continued to talk and laugh. Liam explained he wants to take over Forrester Creations with her. Bill owns part of the company and Steffy and Thomas own a part that combined equals 30%. Liam told Steffy together they can take over Forrester Creations. Steffy was hesitant. Steffy and Liam reminisced about all their memories and hugged on the couch when Ivy came home from shopping. Ivy was a bit jealous and Steffy excitedly greeted Ivy who was equally happy to see her. Before Steffy left, Liam told her to keep it in mind which she agreed to. Liam and Bill got Wyatt in on the plan but were shocked he quit after Rick gave him attitude. Liam and Bill explained the plan and made Wyatt ask Rick for his job back. Steffy told Liam she couldn't do it. Liam convinced her she's strong, and independent, and a fighter! Steffy admit she can't come to work seeing him every day with Ivy, and he's doing this for Ivy not her! Steffy admit she's still in love with him! Liam stated he's moved on to Ivy and Steffy refused to go through with it. Liam told Ivy about the plan and the fact that Steffy's still in love with him. Ivy supported the plan. Liam told Bill that Ivy's on the plan and Bill got enraged that Liam tell another Forrester. Ivy told Steffy she supports the plan and wants her to control Forrester Creations. Steffy stated her father might still want to run the company and Caroline and Ridge might even be enough to motivate her. Ivy asked if there was another roadblock. Steffy stated the fact that she's still in love with Liam. Steffy stated all their history and she left after the miscarriage. Steffy insisted if she comes back, she comes back to it all. Steffy then congratulated Rick on his CEO position. Bill convinced Liam to dump the plant and go back to Steffy, the woman he was always meant to be with. Steffy then warned him she likes that chair. After Ivy left Liam's beach house, he called Steffy to meet him there. Steffy arrived at Liam's in a skimpy bikini and a towel around her waist which she took off. Liam was very attracted and Steffy stated she misses LA'S water so much. Paris only has one river, which nobody swims in, well except for Ivy. Steffy kept trying to convince Liam to go swimming in the ocean even when liam stated how cold the temperature was but they decided to go have fun. They came back from their swim, Liam stated how much he misses her, and Steffy kissed Liam. Steffy explained if he wants to run Forrester with her, they have to be lovers. Steffy tried explaining to Steffy he's in love with her cousin. Steffy explained she can't do this without their relationship and Liam stated any man would wanna be with her. Steffy kissed Liam on the couch and then layed him down and made out with him on top of him when Ivy arrived in the doorway. Ivy hid to the side and eavesdropped. Liam turned her down because of Ivy. Steffy was adamant about the deal but Liam stated they can do this another way. Ivy talked to Liam about what she overheard and Liam stated he loves her. Ivy had words with Steffy. Steffy explaining she and Liam have history, and Ivy explaining she thought Steffy would be a fun person to hang out with coming back to L.A., but this was unbelievable. Ridge tells Steffy that Liam told him the plan about Forrester. Liam told Ridge that Bill would sell his shares to him, so Bill would have no part of the company. Ridge stated Steffy still loves Liam and she admit she does. Ridge's main concern was the plan would be putting Eric out of business. Steffy stated it's the only thing to do with Rick. ridge stated Eric loved him and treated him just like a son. Steffy stated Eric is favoring his brother now. Steffy was explaining to Ridge in his apartment that she is leaving for Paris, at least for now, when Caroline arrived home. Before Steffy left back for Paris, she civilly said goodbye to Ridge and Caroline. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Marone family Category:Forrester family Category:Spencer family Category:Characters Category:Current characters